Ninjago Thanksgiving one-shot
by ninjagirl99204
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Ninjago, and Allie has no idea how to celebrate. But with some help from Cole, she soon learns about the meaning of the holiday


**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Thought I'd do a holiday special for you all. Have a great turkey day. Yum, turkey. Or if you're going to eat chicken, like my family does, then that's cool too.**

"Turkey!" The crew of the Destiny's Bounty were awaken to the sound of Jay's yell. The ninja opened their eyes to see Jay running around the room like a headless chicken.

"Jay! Do you know what time it is?" Cole asked sleeply, putting his pillow over his face.

"Yeah! It's time for turkey!" Jay shouted, jumping up and down on his bed.

"You do realize we won't be eating turkey until later?"Kai asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead

"I know. "Jay said, getting off of his bed."I'm just getting pumped for the day." He ran out of the room,

"Sometimes I wonder if Jay is a kid in a teen's body."Cole grumbled.

Later, at breakfast, the ninja, Nay, Sensei and Misako were enjoying the pancakes Allie had whipped up.

"Sis, I don't know how you do it."Violet said with a mouth full of food.

"Hey, don't eat so fast, or you'll get gas." Lloyd said.

"Ha! Looks who's talking. I'm not the one stuffing my face with bacon!" Violet retorted.

"Calm down everyone."Sensei said, almost dropping his cup of tea.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Kai asked.

"Well, I thought you could take a day off from training." Sensei said.

This got a loud cheer from the ninja.

"Alright!" Jay yelled.

"This really is a holiday!"Cole cried.

Zane and Kai high fived each other.

"On one condition." Sensei continued. This got groans.

"I need you to get the supplies for dinner."Sensei said.

"Turkey!" Jay cried, jumping up from his seat and rushed to the door.

"Wait up Motor mouth!" Cole called.

"Ok, we need potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, macaroni, butter, peas, salt, whipped cream, pumpkin pie and the turkey."Zane recited the list as the ninja, Nay, Violet and Allie walked into the store.

"Turkey!" Jay said excitedly.

"We get it Jay." Kai said. "You can't wait to eat turkey!"

After they got everything, they went to the checkout line. A bunch of girls were waiting.

"It's them!"One cried.

"Alright! Back off or I'll use spinjitzu on you!" Nya said, pushing a girl away from Jay.

Later that afternoon, as Zane and Nya prepared dinner, Allie decided to step out onto the deck to get some air. She didn't notice Cole appear behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said, leaning on the rail next to her.

"Ha! You know my thought are worth more than that!" Allie retorted.

"It's just an expression."Cole said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."Allie turned back to watch the sun sink into the ground.

"What's up?"Cole asked.

"What if I mess up?"Allie suddenly blurted out.

"Mess up in what?"Cole asked.

"You know I don't have a clue about thanksgiving traditions!"Allie cried."I just know I'll do them wrong!"

"There's no right or wrong ." Cole said.

"Then what IS Thanksgiving?"Allie asked.

"Well."Cole said."Thanksgiving is about being thankful for what we have. I'm thankful for my teammates, the Bounty, my father. And you."he turned to face Allie."I'm thankful to call you my teammate."

"Stop it rock head, you're making me blush."allie said, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

"I thought you couldn't blush."Cole said.

The door opened, and Jay peaked out from inside.

"Turkey's ready!"he called.

"Is the rest of the dinner ready?"Cole asked.

"Yeah, but who cares about that? Turkey!" Jay rushed inside.

"Comeon. We'd better get in or Jay will have the turkey gone before we get a bite."he turned and headed for the door.

"Hey Cole!"he turned around.

"Thank you."Allie said.

Cole smiled. "Any time shorty."

 **My first one-shot ever! it's done! Hoped you guys liked! Please review and tell me if I should do more holiday one-shots. And go to the vote thing on my profile and tell me what you want to read next.**

 **Jay: Man. I am stuffed!**

 **Kai: I told you not to eat all that food! But did you listen? NO!**

 **Zane: I thought dinner was rather good.**

 **Cole: Yeah, I liked the Pie best though**

 **Jay:** _ **groning-**_ **Please don't mention food!**

 **Allie: Peas, corn, apple pie…**

 **Jay:** _ **runs out of the room and barfs**_

 **Violet: Sis, you are so mean!**

 **Allie:** _ **Laughs her head off**_


End file.
